Gym Leader Winona/RSE
Overview Winona is the Gym Leader of Fortree City. She uses Flying-types. In Ruby and Sapphire, she uses a Level 31 Swellow with Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, Double Team and Endeavour, a Level 30 Pelipper with Water Gun, Supersonic, Aerial Ace and Protect, a Level 32 Skarmory with Sand Attack, Fury Attack, Steel Wing and Aerial Ace, and a Level 33 Altaria with Earthquake, Dragon Breath, Dragon Dance and Aerial Ace. In Emerald, she uses a Level 29 Swablu with Perish Song, Mirror Move, Aerial Ace and Safeguard, a Level 29 Tropius with Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Synthesis and Aerial Ace, a Level 30 Pelipper with Water Gun, Supersonic, Aerial Ace and Protect, a Level 31 Skarmory with Sand Attack, Fury Attack, Steel Wing and Aerial Ace, and a Level 33 Altaria with Earthquake, Dragon Breath, Dragon Dance and Aerial Ace. The Altaria holds an Oran Berry. She gives 3300 Pokédollars, the Feather Badge and TM40 Aerial Ace upon defeat. Tips for beating Winona * Don't bother with status ailments: Don't use accuracy hax or status moves in this gym. All her Pokémon have Aerial Ace, an unmissable move to prevent Sand Attack shenanigans. In Ruby and Sapphire, Swellow has Guts to hit harder under status moves while Swablu has Safeguard and the Natural Cure ability to prevent status moves from working. * Capitalize on the Flying-type's weaknesses: Flying is weak to three types: Electric, Ice and Rock. Some of her Pokemon have double weaknesses to moves of these types, so they should be easy. Pelipper has a quadruple weakness to Electric while Altaria and Tropius are very weak to Ice. Skarmory may seem tough to beat down, but using Electric or Fire moves should take it down very quickly, since it has mediocre Special Defense. * Altaria is a serious threat: It is a defensive Pokémon, with 90 base Defense and 105 Base Special Defense. Its Dragon typing gives it many resistances, allowing it to shrug off quite a lot of attacks. As it is tough to beat, it is normally able to set up a few Dragon Dances, allowing it to sweep your team with Aerial Ace and Earthquake. Dragon Breath also does decent damage and has a chance of paralysing your Pokémon. Do not use Electric types against Altaria, as it knows Earthquake, which will very likely knock your Electric type out, even without Dragon Dance boosting its power. Ice moves are the easiest way of neutralising this threat. TM13 for Ice Beam is available both in the Abandoned Ship (Dive not required) and the Mauville Game Corner. It can be learned by most Water-types, so make good use of it. Good Pokémon to Use * Any Water-type with Ice Beam - See above. The only Pokémon not weak to Ice Beam on Winona's team are Pelipper and Skarmory, which can both be taken down with Electric moves. Of course, the bulkier the better. If you're using Tentacruel, remember its Ground weakness when you're fighting Altaria. * Manectric/Electrode/Magneton - Any good Electric-type will fry half of Winona's team. Take them out when Altaria comes in though, as Electric-types are not known for being defensive. Category:Hoenn Category:Gym Leaders Category:Boss Fights Category:Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald